Dear Twoleg writers
by whitewind04578
Summary: Join Ass- I mean Ashfur, Jayfeather and many others on berating the dearest twoleg writers!
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my 'Dear Twoleg Writers' thing. I hope this is as fun for you as it will be for me! Also, send in cats with reasons for them to write the, 'dear twoleg writers'!**_

Dear twoleg writers,

Um, excuse me? Hawkfrost was foxhearted, evil, a murderer and just plain terrible. Please stop paring me with him. It's horrible.

A disgusted Ivypool~

Dear twoleg writers,

My name is NOT Assfur, thank you very much! I was delirious with pain over my betrayal and regret doing what I did. So, please stop hatin'. Thank you.

A very sorry Ass- I mean Ashfur~

Dear twoleg writers,

Daisy is a loyal warrior. She may not fight or hunt, but she is a part of the Clan and she helps in the nursery. She is not and I repeat, NOT useless!

A disgruntled Spiderleg&kits

Dear twoleg writers,

I am a TOM and Scourge is a TOM. It is not in the least way POSSIBLE! Please stop PAIRING me with a TOM. Thank you.

A mad Ashfur~

Dear twoleg writers,

A STICK?! I MEAN C'MON! I CAN DO BETTER! Plus, I am a medicine cat, there-fore NOT allowed to have a mate!

Puh-leeze! At least pair me with someone better. Jeez . . .

A angry Jayfeather~


	2. Chapter 2

Dear twoleg writers,

Now, why is Scourge, a killer, well, I mean, someone who has killed more cats than I have, liked better than me?!

A furious and confused Breezepelt~

Dear twoleg writers,

I am not obsessed with the code. I merely follow it to the tee. Also, it is not possible to be mates with it. So, please stop. This is Jayfeather and his stick all over again. Thank you.

A weirded out Hollyleaf~

Dear twoleg writers,

My name is not T-dog. Or Tiggerstar. Or anything else but TIGERSTAR. Thank you very much. Now, I must go and see my sons. Off with you infidel.

A haughty and mad Tigger- I mean Tigerstar, *Cough, coughcough.*

Dear twoleg writers,

Yes, yes. I know this is the second time I've been on here, but, I am not, and I repeat, NOT evil. This is not Starkit's prophecy, for StarClan's sake. My gosh. Please stop calling me evil, thank you very much!

A disgruntled Hollyleaf

_**Thanks to Shira the mage for the suggestion I do Breezepelt, Izanuma-Chan(did I spell than right?) for Hollyleaf being evil and to Eradrin Skyleaf for following this story. Thanks and see you guys later on, Dear twoleg writers!**_


	3. Put on hold

**_Hello, dear readers. I am current-(like the fruit! Just kidding.)-ly putting this story on hold. So, When I have finished my other story, Amber's struggle, I will continue the stories one at a time unless I get at least three people wanting me to continue this story, it will be stopped for the time being. Thanks and with love to my loyal reviewers, _**

**_Whitewind of In Between Thunder and Wind_**


	4. Bordom is Boring

_**So, I was bored and since this has the most reviews to continue, I typed up a chapter. Here ya' go. =) **_

Dear twoleg writers,

I am not a two timer. Please except this. Silverstream gave permission that Millie and I could be mates, thank you very much.

A unhappy Graystripe~

Dear twoleg writers,

THE GOSH DARN STICK AGAIN?! I MEAN, C'MON!

A very, very angry Jayfeather

Dear twoleg writers,

What's a Zebra? How 'bout a Diamond? And what in the name of Starclan is a _dragon_?!

An also angry Whitewind- (the author)

_**Dear twoleg writers who are reviewing this story. Could ya' send in suggestions? I'm running out of stuff to write about! Oh, no! The World is coming to an end as we know it! Just kidding. Anyway, review, suggest, do stuff like that . . .**_

**_PLEASE?_**


	5. Pokesnail

_**Thank you, Pokesnail, for the advice. I will change that immediately. Also, thanks to Goldenwing Likes Chapstick for suggesting I do one cat per chapter and PikaNerd6 for suggesting Cinderpelt. **_

_**(I don't ship them at all! Bleck! Sand x Fire is meant to be, forevah and evah. =)**_


	6. Sliverstream, Cinderpelt and Whitewind

_**Okay, this is late at night, so, now the clearest time . . . **_

Dear twoleg writers,

Please understand that I gave Graystripe permission to be mates with Millie. I am not upset, but, rather the opposite. I am very happy that _Graystripe_ is happy. There you go, Millie-haters.

A slightly upset Silverstream~

Dear twoleg writers,

I am perfectly fine with Sandstorm being Firestar's mate. Er, former mate. He's dead, right? No, no! Off track. Anyways, I mentored their daughter, the famous Leafpool, remember?

A puzzled and slightly angry Cinderpelt~

Dear twoleg writers reading this,

Please, I need you to review and suggest! Also, tell me if you want me to continue Petal's Prophecy. It's kinda lagging. So, review!

A desperate Whitewind~


End file.
